


The Darker Side of Desire

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Dark, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Tom Riddle, F/M, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Public Display of Affection, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: 'Tell me, Miss Granger," Tom purred, "What is it you truly desire?"
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021
> 
> Square: I4- ‘I desire the things which will destroy me in the end’ Sylvia Plath
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!!
> 
> Firstly, this is going to be dark. The darkest thing I've written so far. So please do not read if you don't like that sort of thing.  
> Secondly, there is going to be sex, ok rough sex like not lovely dovely fade to black sex. BDSM, sort of stuff.  
> Thirdly, this might touch on themes sensitive to some readers. Tom Riddle is going to be manipulative in a charming way, to get what he wants. 
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY DARK THEMES.

Hermione stared up at the warehouse ceiling, as she bled out on the dirty tiled floor, wondering how she had ended up here. Everything had been going well; she had graduated from Hogwarts University with a PhD in Bio-Chemistry. She had then been snapped up by a well-known research company Prince Industries, using her Doctorate for good.

Then she’d met Tom, and everything changed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Tom meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a small edit in the last chapter, I changed Potter Industries to Prince Industries because I had an idea and it wouldn't work with Hermione working at Potter Industries. 
> 
> So this is a T rated chapter.

_Two Years Earlier_

Hermione took a deep breath before entering The Leaky Cauldron. She was due to meet her best friend Ginny Weasley for a drink after work and had been running late. She’d ended up caught up at work with her latest project. She just hoped Ginny wouldn’t scold her too much.

Finding Ginny easily thanks to the girl’s bright red hair.

“Hey Gin, Sorry I’m late,” she muttered, apologetically, sliding into the seat opposite her friend, “I got caught up at work.”

“You work too hard,” her friend advised, “Need to spend more time in the real world and away from the labs, maybe get a boyfriend.”

“I know,” Hermione sighed, “You keep telling me this, but I’m not exactly getting inundated with offers, Gin.”

Hermione took a sip of the drink Ginny had purchased for her and sighed. Dating was a tough point for her, she never really got asked out on dates in school and when she’d spent the last ten years studying at University.

“You could try online dating again?” her friend suggested.

“Because that worked out so well last time?” she retorted, referring to the date she had gone on a few months earlier with a man she had met via Tinder. The man had been called Cormac, and well, the date had gone from bad to worse.

“Not all men on dating sites are like that,” Ginny advised, “There are some success stories too.”

“I also wonder how many women meet men on them, only to find themselves murdered,” Hermione argued.

“I’d say you watch too many movies, but you don’t even do that,” her friend laughed.

“Books are better,” Hermione offered with a shrug.

“Well yes give me book boyfriends any day,” Ginny wiggled her eyebrows in what Hermione guessed was to be a comical manner.

Letting a small chuckle escape her lips, Hermione smiled at her friend. It had been a long week at work, and whilst she enjoyed her job, she was glad Ginny had asked to catch up this evening as it had been far too long since they’d seen each other.

“Shall we order some food?” Ginny asked, “I didn’t get to stop for lunch today, and I’m slightly hungry.”

“Sure, Gin,” she agreed, “It’s been a while since I’ve eaten a proper hot meal.”

“Don’t let my mother hear you say that otherwise she will be inviting you back round for Sunday lunches and sending you home with enough food for the month,” her redheaded friend laughed.

“Honestly, Gin I’d probably enjoy that, it would save me having to worry about cooking when I get in from work,” Hermione smiled.

The pair continued to catch up over food, talking about the latest ongoings with each of their lives including Ginny’s large family, and had continued to talk after they had finished.

“So, Bill and Fleur have a little girl now,” Ginny advised, “She’s called Victoire, and fortunately she takes after Fleur.”

Hermione smiled knowingly at Ginny. Things hadn’t been great between Ginny and her sister-in-law early days. But when Bill had been attacked by a rabid dog and Fleur had declared to the family that she didn’t care what Bill looked like; she would still marry him. Then everything had changed, and the family accepted her. In fact, Ginny and Fleur got on really well, with the pair often going on spa weekends.

“Fuck me sideways,” Ginny gushed, drawing Hermione from her musings.

“What?” she asked, wondering what had caused Ginny to state an obscenity quite so loudly. Though knowing Ginny, it was more likely a who than a what.

“Him,” her friend hissed pointing in the direction of the front door of the pub, directly behind Hermione. Confirming the brunette’s suspicions that her comment was over a guy.

Hermione slowly turned around, ignoring Ginny’s grumbles about ‘not looking as it will draw attention’. If her friend hadn’t wanted to draw attention, then her loud exclamation wasn’t the way to go.

Her eyes found a dark-haired man dressed in a three-piece suit, making his way towards the bar. He’d clearly just finished work for the day and had like many other patrons decided to spend his Friday night in the local pub. She didn’t recognise him, so she guessed he must be new to the neighbourhood. She did agree with Ginny that the man was rather attractive. Suddenly as if the man had felt her staring, he turned to look at her and Hermione found herself being drawn into his dark eyes. Hermione felt something deep inside her flutter with desire as she continued to stare at the handsome man. She didn’t want to back down, and almost as if he sensed this, he brought his drink to his lips and sent her a wink before turning his attention back to the barman.

Turning back to Ginny, who was looking at her with a wicked smile on her face.

“No,” Hermione advised, knowing exactly what her friend was thinking, “Don’t even think about it.”

“He winked at you,” Ginny squealed excitedly, “It’s fate, here we were talking about you dating and then in walks sex on legs and he basically eye fucked you from across the room.”

“Gin, first off we weren’t just talking about my love life,” she attempted to get her friend to rescind on whatever she was planning, “And he didn’t just eye-fuck me across the room.”

“Oh, sweet innocent Hermione,” her friend smiled teasingly at her, “He definitely eye fucked you, and even better he’s making his way over here now.”

“Gin,” Hermione hissed threateningly at her friend, knowing exactly what was about to happen.

“May I join you?” a husky voice whispered, and Hermione looked up to find the same pair of dark orbs she’d been staring at only a few moments ago looking down at her.

“Here, take my seat,” Ginny offered with a grin standing, decidedly ignoring the glare Hermione was now sending her way, “I need to head home, but Hermione was just saying she planned on staying a bit longer, you can keep her company.”

“Thank you,” the handsome stranger nodded, sliding into Ginny’s seat as her friend exited it.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” her friend whispered in her ear, before walking off out of the pub. Though Hermione was sure, her new companion heard her, judging by the smirk playing on his lips.

She really was going to kill Ginny one day.

“It is an absolute pleasure to meet you, Hermione,” the man smiled at her, seductively, “My name is Tom.”

“Nice to meet you, Tom,” Hermione replied cautiously, something about him wasn’t sitting right with her, but maybe Ginny was right in what she had implied earlier. She did tend to overthink everything. After all, with a name like Tom, he couldn’t be bad right?

* * *

“Goodnight, Hermione,” Tom whispered, pressing his lips against her cheek as they reached her front door. He’d been a gentleman and offered to walk her home after their evening drinking in the pub.

“I couldn’t possibly let you walk home alone at night,” he’d stated. Refusing to budge on the matter, no matter what counter-argument she had thrown his way. In the end, she’d been grateful; it had been nice walking through the local park and not have to keep her wits about her.

“Goodnight, Tom,” she smiled up at the man. Part of her wished he’d given her a kiss on the lips instead of the cheek. Deciding to take a leaf out of Ginny’s book, she took a deep breath and opened her mouth to invite him inside.

_Bzzz_

The sound of a vibrating phone paused her question.

Hermione watched as Tom slid his phone out of his trouser pocket and check Caller ID.

“I need to take this,” he advised, “Give me one second.”

Hermione nodded, pulling Tom’s jacket around her shoulders as an evening breeze whipped around her. Tom had kindly offered her his jacked during their walk back to her place, and she was extremely grateful for that now. Definitely a gentleman, she smiled to herself, and at that moment, she decided she was going to buy Ginny something nice as a thank you gift. Maybe a box of her favourite chocolates, and some flowers. Hermione mulled over her thoughts as she heard Tom return.

“Apologies, it looks like I’m going to have to go back to work,” he muttered, “Somethings come up that needs my attention.”

“For you to have to go in on a Friday night, it must be bad,” Hermione replied, mentally berating herself for her stupidity as the words left her mouth.

He nodded, “Yes, unfortunately, it has cut our evening short.” He looked down at her, his eyes twinkling. “I would very much like to see you again, Miss Granger, perhaps dinner next week?”

“Sure,” Hermione agreed, with a smile. The fact that she had never given him her last name didn’t even cross her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> SO DID YOU READ THE FIRST AN? I hope so... if not! GO BACK AND READ IT! DO NOT CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY IF YOU HAVEN'T!
> 
> I have deliberately included only the cover image and a tiny prologue, to begin with. Please do not continue with this story, if you do not like dark themes.
> 
> This fic is currently a WIP, I'm nearly done with the first Chapter, and I have a scene written for future use. I will add other characters, and warnings as I go along. Please read the ANs and check the tags for changes.


End file.
